A Cute Little Lion
by TheFemaleDoctor-Version 10
Summary: Being a father has so far delighted Edward, and Renesmee's first Halloween will be no different. Full of cute fluff. Short one-shot. Complete.


A Cute Little Lion

A/N: Sooo sorry it's late, but we all know how these things go, right? I got invited to go to a party last minute, and I wanted to go hang out with friends on Halloween. So I went. So are the woes of having a social life...  
>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!<br>I think it's pretty adorable!

October 15, 2006

I couldn't believe how big my baby girl was now!  
>She looked about three, and had the mental devices of a six year old. A lot of parents gripe about how fast kids grow, but I enjoyed watching it. I didn't see the fuss. I didn't want or feel the need to complain.<p>

Today was the day! Her very first Halloween was approaching! While I can't remember my human life very well, I do know Halloween was one of my favorite holidays. After Christmas, of course.

However, Renesmee had a dilemma. She couldn't decide what to be! I couldn't remember her whole list of possible choices. Lemme think, I know she had a bunny, a porcelain doll, Alice in Wonderland, a lamb, a 50's girl, a lion, Little Red Riding Hood,and a swan(A/N: Do I really even have to explain?). And that's all I can remember, honestly.

I smile at my adorable auburn- haired daughter in the backseat. She's softly mumbling something about Barbies. I honestly don't want to know anything else about Barbie. Renesmee is obsessed and knows every inconsequential piece of Barbie trivia. She repeated them to herself every night before she went to sleep so she wouldn't forget them. Bella, Alice and Jacob found it adorable. I found it highly annoying.

Bella compared it to when she was human, and I'd mutter under my breath and she couldn't hear me. In my defense, at the time, I had no idea it was that annoying. Bella never complained about it. But I do suppose that would be awfully frustrating.

I finally pull into the parking lot of the Port Angeles mall. An empty lot has been turned into a costume extravaganza. Renesmee squeals, and hops from the car as soon as I open her door.  
>"Daddy! Daddy!" she screams.<br>"What! What!" I reply.  
>"Will you dress up?" she asks.<br>"Maybe, Nessie-o."  
>"Hey!" she protests, hating my pet name for her.<br>I know she hates it, and that is why I enjoy calling her that.

She snatches my hand, and swings it as she skips to keep up with my long strides.

Inside, the costume store is packed, so I scoop her up into my arms. She squeals a bit, and I kiss her on the forehead. A few moms look up and smile at me, genuinely happy to see an involved dad. They're a bit difficult to find these days. I smile back and continue to the "Girls" section.

I turn Renesmee loose, and simply tell her " Have fun."  
>I just watch her little bronze ringlets bouncing up and down the aisles. She picks up a costume, looks at the picture, holds it up, and returns it to the rack. She does this with several dozen costumes. Little Red Riding Hood almost wins, but then she remembers that red clashes horridly with her hair.<p>

"Sorry kido." I say and ruffle her hair. She doesn't say anything, just returns to looking. I soon get bored.

How long can it take to find a costume? Before long, we've been in the store for an hour. I internally groan. This is just like shopping with Alice. On this trip, I have a bit more patience as Renesmee is my daughter, not my sister.

Eventually, it comes down to two costumes. A lion and a lamb. How ironic.  
>"Daddy, should I be a lion or a lamb?" Renesmee asks in confusion.<br>"Well, I don't know. Both are adorable, so it's really hard to decide. I will tell you this, though. Lions are fierce, protective, and sometimes scary. Lambs are sweet, loyal and kinda cuddly. Which one do you think you're more like?"

Renesmee has an internal debate, which lasts for a couple minutes, but she finally decides.  
>"I'm definitely more like a lion!" she says, roaring and pawing the air.<br>"That's my girl! Lion it is then!" I say.

Renesmee skips off, hangs the lamb costume up, and leaps back up into my arms. I zoom at human speed to the cash register. Ness giggles appreciatively and kicks her cute little legs. I tickle her and she flails more, her giggles ringing like bells.

Finally a cashier is ready for us. "Did you find everything all right today?" she asks me.  
>"Yes, we did." I say in a polite tone, at the same time as Renesmee, and in the same tone. I turn my head to face her, and stick my tongue out at her.<br>The cashier laughs.

They look so great together. He's obviously really happy to be dad, no matter how young he is. She thought. This woman reminded me of Angela Webber, back in Forks.

I smiled, and pulled out my credit card. It was swiped and I returned it to my wallet, which was stowed in my pocket. I grabbed the bag containing Ness' costume.

I hurried back out to the car, as it had begun raining. I strapped Renesmee into her booster seat and deposited her costume into the trunk. Sliding into the driver's seat, I peeked into the mirror. Ness looked very tired, and her head was drooping onto her shoulder.

It was time to get the half- human home. She was in desperate need of TLC from my crazy family. Especially Uncle Emmett and Mommy. Maybe even Grammy and Pop. I grinned. My family called me an overacheiver, but hey! I gave them a niece/ grandchild.

I raced home as fast as I could get away with, seeing as I had a built in traffic cop in the backseat. Charlie had trained her well. Whenever I went too fast, she'd start doing the really annoying siren impression Emmett had taught her. He enjoyed teaching her things that annoyed the hell out of me.

About 25 minutes later, we were home. I tickle Ness awake and scoop her her up out of the backseat after I parked in the garage. We retrieved her costume and I ran to the cottage to show her mother her " kitty cat" costume.

I went through the back, knowing for a fact Bella was lying on the bed, reading Shakespeare. Again. She wasn't paying attention, so I fling Renesmee onto the bed at her feet, and then leap on the bed myself.  
>"Get her!" I say to Ness.<p>

Ness grabs her feet and I snatch her arms. Just to torture Bella, I tickle her a bit, but then, Bella and I turn on Renesmee. I tickle Ness and eventually she let's go of Bella, who tickles her unmercifully until Renesmee screams. It's a play scream, but I know my family will tease Ness about it.

I take mercy on our cutie and rescue her from her mother. She nuzzles into my neck and I kiss her forehead lovingly. She hugs me tightly, and I anwser by scooping Bella into the hug. We huddle together for a minute, but soon Renesmee wants to announce her costume choice.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Ness squeals.  
>"What Renesmee?" Bella asks, grinning.<p>

"Guess my Halloween costume!"

"Barbie?" Bella guesses.

"No!" Renesmee sings.

"A bear?" Bella asks.

"No!"

"Aww, I thought I had it. You're a bear every day anyway. Especially when we have to wake you up." Bella giggles.  
>I raise an eyebrow, and Bella laughs harder.<p>

"What's so funny?" Renesmee says inquisitively.

"Nothing."

"Well then, keep guessing!"

"Umm, a bunny?" Bella guesses again.

"Nope!" Renesmee says, popping the "p", an annoying habit she learned from Jake.

"Since you can't guess, I'll tell you! I'm going to be a lion!" Renesmee declares.

Bella just laughed.

"She's so your daughter!" She exclaims when she can finally speak.

"I know, I know. Everything's my fault, huh?" I ask.

"It sure is." Bella says, winking at me pointedly.

"Hey! I saw that!" Ness screeches.

So, yes. Ness was a lion for Halloween. Bella hated every second of it, Jake thought it was hilarious and adorable. Alice was appeased because she was honored with the privilege of doing Ness' hair and makeup. Ness screamed the whole time. I just laughed.

A/N: Any critiques for me? If so, please review! I would love any constructive criticism, especially if you have any ideas on how my make my writing better.

Love you all.  
>Aubrey <p>


End file.
